Rock This Town
Extended Overview 'Main Plot' Manny's intent on getting over Craig, and uses Liberty's upcoming birthday as an excuse to throw a party at Emma's house while Spike and Snake are out of town. She's even got a great guy to introduce Liberty to - but doesn't anticipate how he'll feel. And of course, no party can be kept a secret for long, so as soon the party gets out of control, students from Lakehurst get in unexpectedly. When tensions mount from the ongoing school rivalry, one of Degrassi's favorite students, J.T., is stabbed and left for dead. During the party Emma adds tequila to her punch and gets drunk. She tries to have sex with Sean, but winds throws up in a waste basket before kissing him. Manny invites Damian over to this party as a date for Liberty. Liberty and Damian are not interested into each other, but Manny and Damian are. Damian tries to make out with Manny but Manny rejects him because she barely knows him. J.T. goes up to Toby while making out with Lakehurst's vice president. She walks away telling him that it's time for a pee break. J.T. tells Toby that he likes a spicy sandwich ( which is Mia ) but sometimes you get tired of it and you want oatmeal ( which is Liberty.) Toby said "Well, its a hot sub. But it gets boring. Oatmeal has always been there for you..." and J.T. says "I'm going to get me a big bowl of Liberty! I mean, oatmeal." J.T. tries to catch up with Liberty, but sees that Drake and Johnny DiMarco, from Lakehurst, are peeing on his car. He says "You slay me with your humor." Drake starts to leave, but right when he is behind J.T., he pulls out a pocket knife and says "Oh yay mascot boy, laugh at this,"and stabbes J.T. Liberty then finds J.T. leaning against his car. She goes over to him and finds that he has been stabbed. She begins crying and yells for help. At the hospital Toby tells the doctor that he is J.T.'s brother so he can figure out what happened. A nurse tells Toby that J.T.'s aorta was damaged and could not be repaired. J.T. was gone. Liberty, Manny, Emma, Toby and Sean start crying and get into a group hug. Quotes *(To Toby) "I'm going to go get me a big bowl of Liberty, I mean oatmeal." -J.T. *Liberty (to J.T.) - "I still love you." *J.T. - "I have a girlfriend, Mia, who I really, really, like!" Liberty - "Do you love her?!" *J.T.- "Yes of course i do." Liberty-"Then Why are you stading here talking to me?" J.T.-"I don't know." Trivia *Although, J.T. dies, it isn't the last appearance or last mention of him. *This marks the first and last appearance of Drake Lempky. *This is also the first stabbing in the history of Degrassi. *This is the 3rd death in the history of Degrassi. The first was Claude Tanner's suicide, then came Rick Murray being shot after his school shooting. *Johnny turned out to not be arrested, as he appears in Standing in the Dark (1) and becomes a series regular, but Drake was arrested. *All the original grade 7 characters who were in the pilot are shown in the hospital. *The TeenNick version of this episode is censored in the stabbing scene, while the canadian isn't The Tragic Scene thumb|300px|left Gallery Rockthistown2.jpg Jtluberty.jpg Libertyshock.jpg Tobyshocked.jpg 30.PNG wowzie.jpg jttoby.jpg pee on car.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Party Category:Drinking Category:Sex Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Bullying Category:Death Category:Friendships Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Lakehurst Students